


Der Wolf, Der Schwein Und Die Mäuschen

by ImGayForOverwatchEverythingAndDeath



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: "Teddy Bear" Doms, Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety Attacks, Body Dysmorphic Disorder, Boot Worship, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Depression, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Double Penetration, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Foot Fetish, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Neutral Pronouns, Gentle Dom, Gentle Sex, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Intersex Male, Kinks, Light Dom/sub, Lots of kissing, M/M, Menstruation, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, One in the Back, One in the Front, Original Character(s), Other, Past Abuse, Period Cramps, Polyamory, Self Insert, Self Insert OC - Freeform, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sock Fetish, The OC is Basically me, Tickling, Trust Issues, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, grey ace, red ridding hood, self insert trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9141121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGayForOverwatchEverythingAndDeath/pseuds/ImGayForOverwatchEverythingAndDeath
Summary: You had been smitten from the first time you had meet them. No matter how hard you tried, the feelings you had for them would not subside. Now, in the Black Forests of Germany, those feelings come forth, secrets are revealed, and love blossoms.





	1. Die Mäuschen im Der Schwarzwald

**Author's Note:**

> I am not intersex myself, but part of my gender dysphoria is a constant flipping between wanting either female or male genitalia. I am writing myself as having female genitalia, and they will be referred to using colloquial terms such as “cunt”.  
> The OC is named later on, and it is shameless self insert trash. This is my first Overwatch fic, so any suggestions or comments are much appreciated. I will try to keep this ongoing for a while, but because I am going to be abroad for a semester, updates may be slow. Inner Thoughts are In Italics

You never imagined that when you joined Overwatch, that you would be spending time in the gorgeous Black Forests of Germany. Eichenwalde was your favorite outpost by far, with its great castle, winding roads and picturesque location near Stuttgart. It felt like home. When not on missions, you would roam the Black Forest for hours, simply taking in its grandeur, while also allowing yourself some quiet time alone, something that was rare back at base. 

 

Having only been on the team for about 2 months, you were still adjusting to the mobile and sometimes frantic lifestyle that Overwatch created. Even knowing this before you joined didn’t make the adjustment any easier, as you were massively introverted and natural on the shy and quiet side, preferring to be either alone or with a small group of those you knew well, and even then you had your limits socially, needing alone time to recharge even after just a small amount of social interaction. You quickly discovered that finding time to recharge and recover was going to be difficult, nightmarishly so at times. You’d push through and put on a brave face, hiding your true feelings behind this mask. This had been taking its toll on your mental stability, slowly chipping away at the already cracked foundation, which now was nearing its breaking point. What kept you stable were those brief moments of quiet respite in the Black Forest, which also served as a means to vent your feelings without the fear of any of your teammates finding out. 

 

You’d always had a habit of speaking to yourself. Some of your earliest memories included those in which the conversations in your head would spill out through your voice. You had never viewed it as a strange habit, until people began to point it out to you starting around your teenage years. They thought you were either insane, schizophrenic or had a split personality. This began a period of near ceaseless abuse which started in your early teens and lasted up until your early twenties. By the end, the mental damage that had been done was irreversible. Any social situation became a an anxiety provoking nightmare, as you feared they would find something that they could use against you. The introversion became severe, along with the depression. You became hyper aware of all of your flaws and faults, not helped by the onset of severe gender dysphoria, body dysmorphia and the realization that you were Grey Asexual, Aroflux, Non-Binary and Intersex. All of this you kept hidden from your teammates, only ever speaking about these issues alone in the forest.

 

“Maybe i’ll tell him this time” you quietly said to yourself, sitting on a stump in the forest.

“Maybe he would understand, maybe he could help...”. Even as you said that, the voice in your head was telling you that you’d never have the courage to tell him how you really felt, and that it was best to just bury those feeling with the rest of them. You sighed deeply, knowing you didn’t have the courage, but just as you were about to leave, you heard someone approaching. You froze in fear. Who were they? Had they been listening to you? If so, for how long? More and more questions swirled around your brain, all the while your anxiety kept you frozen in terror. The footsteps grew closer, and as much you tried to move, you remained paralyzed with fear. Your thoughts began to run even wilder

“ _ I’m through, they’ll say I’m crazy and get me dismissed” _

_ “If my teammates find out, they’ll mock me” _

_ “What if it’s him? Oh God, he’ll hate me if he’s been listening _ . ”

The figure then rounded a corner and came into view, and your heart stopped as your stomach dropped. It was him: Reinhardt.


	2. Der Wolf und Die Mäuschen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You cross paths with Reinhardt, and this time, things don't go so well, or do they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still Horrible Self Insert Trash, now with Dialogue :D. I am not consistent in how the dialogue is formatted, so it may change from chapter to chapter.

Your eyes gazed upon the massive German knight. You had always been fairly tall, between 6’1 and 6’2, but Reinhardt towered over you, making you feel tiny. He was built like a brick wall, with a deep and resonant voice, beautiful white hair that covered not only his head, but most of his body. The first time you meet him, he picked you up as if you were weightless and nearly squeezed the life out of you, pressing you right into his massive chest. After that, you knew that you’d been hit by cupid's arrow, and no matter how hard you tried, the feelings would not subside. You’d never felt like that before, and had always assumed you would never find someone who you were truly both physically and romantically attracted too. 

 

Just as your mind began to process the situation, Reinhardt notices you sitting on the stump.

“Ah, Mein Freundchen” he bellows jovially, “What a nice surprise to find you here.” 

You quickly looked up to greet the knight, stuttering and stammering as you try to respond.

“H...Hey Reinhardt, Nice t..t..to see you too. What brings you to this ....um... neck of the woods?” 

“Just wanted to take a walk, relax and enjoy the beautiful weather.” He says as he pats your back, nearly knocking the wind out of you. “What brings you here?” he inquires.

You quickly try to think of a response, though your mind was drawing only blanks 

“Uh....um...I’m....i’m just enjoying the scenery, hehe” you blurt out nervously as you avert your gaze away from Reinhardt. “I...it’s just r..really pretty out h,,,here.” You then try to put on a convincing smile while making eye contact with the massive german.

Reinhardt chuckles softly, “Are you sure that’s why you are  _ really _ out here, Freundlich?”, giving you a look of suspicion. Your mind froze “ _ oh no, he knows _ . ” You scramble to answer the knight’s query, “y...yeah, i’m j..j..just here to admire the scenery....” your voice trailing off as you turn your now flaming red face away from the knights. This was your worst nightmare come to life. You prepare mentally for what was going to happen next. 

“ _ Either he’s going to hate me forever, or he’s going to think i’m crazy and tell the rest of the team that i’m a nutcase. _ ” Your mind suddenly snaps to a different, worse outcome, 

“ _ He’s so big, he could literally crush me. He’s going to beat me, and maybe kill me, oh god, i’m a gonner _ .” Your body when cold at the thought, and as hard as you tried to fight it, it won’t go away. 

Then, out of the corner of your eye, you see him move closer. 

“ _ Oh god, here it comes. _ ” You tense your body, preparing for what could be your last moments.

“ _ Oh god oh god oh god, please don’t hurt me please don’t hurt me, Oh God Please! _ ”

He was now looming above you. Your heart pounds deafeningly in your ears, your mind races with terror as your blood runs cold. You suddenly see him move his arm towards you.

“I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I’M SORRY! PLEASE DON’T HURT ME!” you scream in terror while curling your arms around your head in defense. 

“PLEASE DON’T HURT ME!” you scream over and over, your body now curled into the fetal position as the panic attack rages on. Tears stream down your cheeks as your eyes clench shut. You then begin sobbing loudly and incoherently, having now been completely overtaken by the mental breakdown. You feel as if you can’t breathe. You begin hyperventilating, your breaths becoming shallow, fast and labored.

You then feel that you are being embraced by something which then lifts you and holds you like a bride. You slowly open your eyes. Your vision is blurred by the tears, but as your eyes begin to refocus you see Reinhardt, gazing at you with a mix of sadness, caring and love. 

“Shhhh, shhh, It’s alright mein mäuschen, i’m not going to hurt you” speaking softly and with great care, “No one’s going to hurt you, now try to breath mein mäushen.” You try to calm your spasmodic breathing, but can’t seem to calm it or the shaking. You then see that Reinhardt is now carrying you somewhere. 

“You’re safe mein mäuschen, there is nothing to fear.” he coos gently “You are safe in mein arms.” You see that he is taking you back to base. You close your eyes and rest your head into his chest, slowly calming your breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story moves very quickly in the first 3-4 chapters, but slows down later on. There will be more meaty development later on.


	3. Die Mäuschen im Der Wolf Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings are admitted, and a relationship blossoms between you and Reinhardt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really short chapter. Longer Chapters to come shortly :D

You open your eyes to see that Reinhardt has brought you to his room. He gently places you onto his bed, wrapping you in a large fleece blanket.

“Are you warm enough?” the large knight asks. You nod your head yes, still not able to form coherent words. Reinhardt then sits down on the bed, lifts you into his lap and begins gently rubbing your back.

“You are safe here” he coos gently “I will hold you for as long as you need.” He looks down at your tear stained face, and pulls you into an embrace.

“I would never hurt you, mein mäuschen. You mean the world to me.” He slowly moves your head into his chest, rubbing the back of your head slowly with his massive hand.

“Why did you think i’d hurt you?” he asks softly. You slowly begin to answer, still softly sobbing.

“I w...was afraid you’d h...hate me, or think t...that I was c...crazy.” You begin choking up, “I was scared that you’d mock me, or that you would think I was some sort of freak....” your voice trails off as the sobbing begins again, You feel Reinhardt’s hand caress your cheek lightly.

“I would never mock you, or think less of mein mäuschen. You are the most adorable and the sweetest person i’ve ever known,” slowly locking his eyes into yours, “why would I mock you?”.

“....because I’m some nutjob who talks to themselves in the forest...” you quietly answer, averting your eyes from Reinhardt’s. You then hear Reinhardt begin to chuckle,

“Mein Mäuschen, there is nothing wrong with that. Is that why you were so afraid?” he continues to lightly chuckle.

“.......no......I was scared that you had heard what I said......” your voice shaky and quiet. You then felt Reinhardt turn your head to face him, seeing a sweet smile on his scared face.

“Mein Mäuschen, I love you.” Your face goes bright red as your mind tries to wrap itself around what he had just said.

“.....r..r..really...?” you asked softly.

“Of course I do Mein Mäuschen, I’ve wanted you ever since I met you.” Reinhardt then places a light kiss on your cheek.

“I want nothing more to be with you and make you happy, Mein Schön Mäuschen.” You feel tears welling up in your eyes.

“I.........I love you Reinhardt” speaking softly as you gaze up at his beautiful face.

“I love you too, Mein Mäuschen.” He then pulls you into a hug and lies down on the bed.

“You are always safe in my arms, I promise.” You feel the warmth of his chest against your cheek as you slowly drift off to sleep.


	4. Der Schön Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start heating up between you and Reinhardt. (Fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHH, IT'S SOOO GAY -melts-. The actual smut will come in a few chapters and will be marked appropriately.

You open your eyes to see that you were now alone in the bed. As you slowly sit yourself up, stretching out your arms, you see Reinhardt emerge from the bathroom wearing only a pair of black socks and boxers. Your face goes beet red as you stare at his massive form covered in snow white hair.  
“You see something you like, Mäuschen” Reinhardt teased. You turn your head away and feel your face get even redder.   
“..sorry..” you answer quietly.   
“Don’t be sorry” Reinhardt bellows, “There is nothing wrong with you liking my body.” Reinhardt lets out a hearty laugh as he walks over and sits next to you and begins rubbing your back.  
“I don’t want you to feel nervous around me mäuschen. I want you to feel like you can talk to me and trust me.” Reinhardt moves to rub your shoulders.   
“I’m sorry, i’ve always been a bit ashamed of liking the things I do.” you sigh, relaxing into the massage,  
“I’m just afraid you’ll stop liking me if I tell you certain things about me.” Reinhardt stops massaging your shoulders, picks you and up and plops you onto his lap.  
“Mäuschen, I would never stop loving you, no matter what. I will do anything to make you feel better about yourself, I promise.” He then leaned in and places a soft kiss on your cheek, causing you blush.  
“You are so beautiful Mein Mäuschen.” Reinhardt coos as he begins rubbing your cheek. You began to blush even more at his kind words, which make him giggle.  
“You are just adorable mäuschen.” You turn your head away as you begin to blush more.  
“I think you are beautiful.” you mumble quietly, still beet red from the knights prior comments. You then feel Reinhardt wrap his arms around you and lift you up.  
“Mein mäuschen is too kind, giving this old knight such complements.” Reinhardt laughs as he slowly lies you down, his body hovering over yours. You suddenly feel a wave of heat roll over your body. Reinhardt seems to notice and leans his face close to yours.  
“Does mein mäuschen want something?” he teases seductively. Your face goes bright red.  
“...maybe..” you stammer, your voice quiet and nervous. You see Reinhardt give you a devilish grin while he chuckles deeply.   
“So what does mein mäuschen want? Snuggles? Maybe something.....more?”. You feel another wave of intense heat envelope your body. You try to hide your now beet red face behind your arms.   
“........can i.........kiss you......” you mumble into your arms.   
“I can’t hear you mäuschen” Reinhardt says, with a slight tease in his voice  
“.......Can I......kiss..you..” you mumble slightly louder, face still covered by your arms.  
“You have to speak up mein mäuschen, or I can’t give you what you want.” he coos devilishly. You slowly remove your arms and reveal your face.  
“.....Can...I...........kiss...you” you say quietly, your face on fire with embarrassment. Reinhardt gives you a slightly perplexed look.  
“..i’m sorry, we don’t have to if you don’t want...to...” you quietly blurt out, trailing off halfway through. Reinhardt begins to laugh again.  
“You’re too cute mein mäuschen. Of course you can kiss me, I have always wanted to kiss you.” his voice filled with joy and sincerity. You smile weakly, your cheeks still beet red.  
“It’s just that i’ve.....never kissed someone before.” you exclaim softly, your embarrassment growing. You try to cover your face with your arms, but Reinhardt stops you buy sitting you up on his lap and softly cupping your cheek with his massive hand.   
“Mein mäuschen, don’t be ashamed, there’s nothing wrong with that.” his voice soft and soothing,  
“I am honored to give you your first kiss, mein schön mäuschen.” He slowly rubs your cheeks, then moving his hand to rub your lips with his fingers. You shiver at the feeling of his slightly rough fingers grazing softly over your lips. He slowly removes his fingers from your lips, giggling slightly as you look at him longing for more.  
“Beautiful.” he whispers as he leans in.  
Your eyes close as you lean forward, your lips meeting his. You feel a chill run up your spine as savor the feeling of his lips on yours. You then pull away slightly and gaze at the beauty of the knights face. Reinhardt then gently wraps his arms around you while he lies down with you on his chest and pulls you into another kiss. The feeling is even stronger this time as you open your mouth slightly and allow Reinhardt to explore your mouth. His tongue presses into your mouth, pushing your tongue down as he takes control. His tongue swirls about, feeling everything it could, before you press your tongue back against his. Your tongues then wrestle each other, with his eventually allowing you a taste of his mouth. You feel his beard rubbing your face as you continue to kiss him. You eventually pull away from him. Breathless and flustered, your cheeks go red again.  
“That was wunderbar mäuschen” Reinhardt sighs, his voice filled with love,   
“You are too good to your old knight”.   
You smile and giggle lightly,  
“I love you Reinhardt.”  
“I love you too Mein Mäuschen”   
Suddenly, you feel heat growing between your legs. You try to hide it, but Reinhardt sees it in your face.  
“I think mein mäuschen is excited.” he purrs as his hands run down your back,  
“Maybe this old knight could help.”  
Your face goes flush as you feel the heat grow. Suddenly, a sense of fear hits you hard, causing your breathing to become spasmodic. Reinhardt immediately stops and sits you up, rubbing your back and trying to calm you down.  
“I....i’m sorry Reinhardt.....” you stammer out, fear filling your voice.  
“Shhhhhhh, no need to apologize mein mäuschen. If you’re not comfortable yet, there is no rush.”  
You begin to calm down, feeling safe in Reinhardt’s arms.   
“Thank you mein Wolf” you sigh as you rest your head on Reinhardt’s shoulder.  
“Your Wolf is always here for you Mäuschen” Reinhardt boasts, a sense of pride filling his voice,  
“I think we should get some food, mäuschen.”  
You nod your head in agreement and sit up as Reinhardt gets dressed. He then leans down a gives a soft kiss before leading towards the dining hall. You feel a sense of happiness that you had never thought you’d have again.  
“I love my knight in shining armor” you thought to yourself as you caught up with Reinhardt and entered the dining hall.


	5. Der Süß Wolf und Schwein

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a bit more complicated when a certain large Junker is added to the mix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for some Polyamory Fun :D

 

It had been a very hectic few days since your fateful encounter with Reinhardt. You’d hardly seen the large knight as you both were either training or on missions. In the few brief encounters you had, he always made sure to give you at least a kiss on the cheek. You longed for a few days of respite which you could spend with your large knight. Eventually, things quieted down, giving you plenty of time to spend with Reinhardt. 

 

You knock on his bedroom door, hoping he was there.

“ _ Please be here, I need someone to cuddle with. _ ”

After waiting a few minutes and knocking at least three more times, you sigh and decide to head back to your room.

“I guess I’ll try later.” you sigh, sad that you didn’t find Reinhardt.

Just as you turn around, you bump into a large figure standing behind you. The impact causes you to fall right onto your ass, landing with a considerable thud.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you.” you sputter out quickly, blushing and trying to get yourself standing again.

“Again, so sorry, I didn’t...mean...to.....” your words trail off as you final look up to see who you’d bumped into. Roadhog. He was always nice to you, contrary to his quite menacing appearance, though the two of you didn’t talk, as he was never a man of many words, while you were always too nervous to say anything.

“O...oh....hi roadhog, h..how are you d..doing?” the words fumbling out.

“Doin’ pretty good, considering I bumped into you.” the larger man says, a slight chuckle in his voice. Your mind begins going into panic mode before you can process what he has said.

“ _ Oh god, what is he going to do to me? He could just snap me in half, or beat me to a pulp, or.... _ ” before your mind could continue going through worst case scenarios, you feel yourself being lifted into the air by the large Junker. 

“You’re pretty light, you know.” Roadhog teases, while they cradle you in their massive arms. “I’ve got a surprise for you, and I think you’re gonna like it” he chuckled as they open the door to their room.

 

You didn’t expect their room to be so clean. You also didn’t expect to see a large collection of books stored near his bed. As your mind tries to process what was going on, you are gently placed onto his massive bed. 

“Now, wait here and close your eyes, I’m gonna go get you your surprise.” he said jovially, his voice still low and muffled by his mask. You comply and tightly shut your eyes, your mind now lost and searching for answers.

“ _ Why did he bring me here? Is he going to hurt me? Did he find out! _ . ”

With your mind slowly spinning into an out of control mess of anxiety, you lay down on the bed and try to calm yourself.

“Everything is fine, he’s not going to hurt you, you’ll be fine...” You keep repeating this to yourself, only halting the anxiety slightly. When it feels like a panic attack was growing closer, you hear footsteps coming from the hallway, followed by the door opening to reveal your surprise.

“Mein Mäuschen!” the massive german booms, as he walks over and sits next to you on the bed. “It has been so busy mäushen, I’ve not been able to spend time with you.” You blush as Reinhardt gently places you on his lap.

“You’re probably wondering why I brought you here.” Roadhog states, his eyes slowly scanning you.“Well.....I heard from a little.....wolf....that you liked me” he says, teasing slightly. Your eyes widen as your blood runs cold.

“ _ Oh no, Reinhardt must have heard me talk about Roadhog. This is not good, THIS IS NOT GOOD! _ ” Your mind is now in full panic mode, as you try to form a response.

“Y......you did.....?” your voice trembling in fear.

“I did” the large Junker replies, “and I only have one response...”

You freeze in fear, thinking this was the end. You tense your body and shut your eyes as the huge Junker drew close, leaning their head down to beside your ear.

“Do you mind getting twice the love?”

Everything went blank, your mind couldn’t comprehend what had just happened. 

“...what?....” you said softly, confusion in your voice. You see Reinhardt and Roadhog make eye contact, a smile crept across both their faces. You are suddenly lifted by Reinhardt and gently placed on the center of the bed. Roadhog removes his mask, revealing his long white hair and scared face. The two of them then sit down on the bed, Roadhog to your left and Reinhardt to your right. You then feel your face being cupped by Roadhog’s massive hand.

“You are so cute, I just want to eat you up” Roadhog grumbles, his deep, husky voice sending shivers up your spine.

“Hehe, now now, no eating mäuschen. At least not yet.” Reinhardt let out a hearty laugh, while your face went red with embarrassment. 

You then feel both Reinhardt’s and Roadhog’s hands rest on your chest.

“..........do.....do you really both like me?” you ask, your face still beet red.

“Of course we do, Mäuschen. We both love you dearly, and we want you to feel safe and happy.” The large german then leans in and kisses your cheek.

“We truly love you” Roadhog gently coos into your ear, “I’ll make sure that no one can hurt you. Your Wolf and Your Hog are here for you, mäuschen.” You feel as if a weight had been lifted off your chest. For once, you feel comfortable and calm.

“I......I love you both so much.” you say, tears forming in the corners of your eyes.

You then feel both of your massive lovers place gentle kisses on your cheeks, sending shivers down your spine. You loved the feeling of their lips, how they were somehow both rough but soft at the same time. You savor the warmth on your face, with you never wanting it to end. Your two lovers then pull away from your cheeks, making you whimper slightly.

“Did you like that?” Roadhog asks gently, giggling softly as he places his massive hand on yours.

“...yes...” you say meekly, your face growing flush again.

“You are so adorable when you are embarrassed mäuschen” Reinhardt coos, his voice gentle and soft. You then feel that both of your hands are being held, one by Roadhog, and the other by Reinhardt. They slowly bring your hands up to your chest, their large hands gently holding yours. 

“Mäuschen” Reinhardt states clearly, “I promise that you will always be safe with me, and that I will love you, no matter what.”

“As do I” Roadhog says, nodding in agreement.

“We will never pressure you into anything, and if you ever feel uncomfortable or nervous, don’t be afraid to tell us. We want you to feel safe, secure and loved.” Reinhardt states, love and caring in his voice. 

“I know it can be hard to communicate what you want, and that you feel nervous doing so, thinking we will mock you” Roadhog says, his deep voice reverberating in your chest, “We are here for you, always. We want you to feel comfortable and happy with who you are, as we want to see you happy and confident. I know it may be hard, but just know we love you, and that nothing will ever change that.”

You feel tears welling up in your eyes. No one has ever made you feel so loved, so cared about, so accepted. You were not crying tears of sadness, but tears of overwhelming joy.

“No one has ever been so kind to me” you said, your breathing hitching slightly as the tears slowly begin to run down your face. “T...thank you..” You then begin sobbing lightly, your mind overwhelmed with emotions. You then feel both of your lovers pull themselves close and wrap their arms around you, stroking your back and running their fingers through your hair while they both nibbled at your ears, saying how beautiful you are, how much they loved you and how lucky they are to have you. You felt the tears subside as a sense of safety and comfort washes over you. 

“I love you” the two massive lovers say in unison, “I will always love you.”

Roadhog gently cups your face and turns you to face them.

“May I kiss you?” he coos softly. You gently nod your head as you lean forward, your lips meeting his in a gentle kiss. His lips are slightly rough, but still soft and gentle. You pull away, as soft smile crept across your flush face. Reinhardt then gently turns you to face him.

“Could mäuschen be so kind as to allow a kiss from there old knight?” Reinhardt asks with a great sense of chivalry. Again, you simply nod your head as you lean in to meet his lips. Like Roadhog’s, Reinhardt’s lips are slightly rough. It didn’t bother you, as you love the feeling of both of their lips on yours. You then pull away slowly, as a smile crept across Reinhardt’s face.

“I think mäuschen liked it” Reinhardt chuckles, looking over at Roadhog, who let out a soft laugh.

“They certainly did” Roadhog teases, his hand rubbing your back gently.

You were then placed onto your back, your two lovers leaning over you. Roadhog then leans in close, his breath caressing your ear. 

“What do you want.” he whispers devilishly into your ear, the low gravel of his voice sending shivers up and down your spine. 

“.....w....what do you mean...” you stammer out, heart pounding as you await his response. Roadhog leans in even closer, his lips nearly touching your ear.

“How can we make your dreams, a reality, hehe.” Roadhog chuckles lightly as your face goes bright red. Your mind is racing as you try to comprehend what the large Junker has just told you.

“ _ I must be dreaming. This can’t be happening. _ ”

“ _................. oh my god, this is really happening! What do I do? What do I say? What will they think of me? _ ”

While your mind scrambles for an answer, you feel yourself being gently lifted and set back down, your back now propped up against a large pillow. You are now sitting and facing your two lovers, both of them waiting for you to respond. Your face goes red as your turn to hide your face from your lovers.

“............ can I.......touch you.....? ” you quietly ask, your face still turned away from your lovers.

“What was that” Roadhog asks, a slight tinge of seduction lingering in his voice, “I couldn’t hear you.”

“ ........Can I......touch you....without your.....clothes ? ” you ask again, slightly louder with your face tilted more to face your lovers.

“Mäuschen” Reinhardt coos devilishly “We can’t hear you. You need to speak up if you want us to make you feel good.” You feel a surge of heat envelope your body as Reinhardt’s words hit you. You finally turn your head to face your massive lovers, though you looked down at your hands, your face still beet red.

“...May.....I...feel your bodies........without clothes...?” you ask, slowly bringing your eyes up to meet those of your lovers. Both of them gaze back at you in silence. Your mind then begins panicking.

“ _ Why did I ask that? Now they hate me for sure. Can’t I not ruin something! _ ”

Before you could apologize, you saw smiles of excitement grow on both of their faces.

“We would want nothing more mäuschen” Reinhardt exclaims happily.

“We are all yours” Roadhog states gruffly as he gestures over both his and Reinhardt’s body. “It’s yours for the taking.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy Smut coming up next chapter, so get ready to see an asexual try and write porn :D.


	6. Berühren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for some Fluffy Smut with Reinhardt and Roadhog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for some Polyamory, Fluffy Smut Fun.

You couldn’t believe what you were seeing. The two men you had dreamed about for so long were now stripping down in front of you. Their bodies are gorgeous. Reinhardt is built like a Greek god. Every inch of his body is chiseled perfection, dotted with scars and coated in a massive amount of beautiful white hair. Roadhog is massive everywhere. His stomach, his legs, his hands, his feet, everything is gigantic. You’d never noticed, but his body is covered in a layer of black hair, starkly contrasting his long white hair. You feel dwarfed by both of them, and you love it. You then see that both of them are down to just their underwear and socks.

“Y...you can keep those on.” you stammer, your face flush as heat begins growing in deep within you. 

“Are you sure mäuschen?” Reinhardt asks, “We don’t at all mind being naked for you” Roadhog interjects.

“I......I’m sure” you respond quietly, “I don’t think i’m ready for that just yet.”

“Whatever makes you feel comfortable” Roadhog says lovingly.

Reinhardt and Roadhog then make their way towards you, eventually ending up right in front of you, their bodies looming close. You feel overwhelmed as you stare at their gorgeous bodies, your hands hesitating. They seemingly noticed the hesitation,

“Is something wrong mein mäuschen?” Reinhardt asks, his voice gentle and soft.

“.......may.....I..?” you ask nervously, turning your head away. Roadhog gently holds your cheek in his hand, slowly turning your head to face him.

“Of course you can.” he says softly, his thumb gently rubbing your cheek. “All we want is to make you feel good. Just relax, and enjoy yourself.” 

You feel the nervousness start to subside, as you slowly reach out your hands, placing one on Reinhardt’s chest, the other on Roadhog’s. You savor the warmth of their skin and the feeling of the hair which covers both of them. You slowly remove your hands, now leaning your head closer to Reinhardt’s chest. Your cheek gently rests into the space between Reinhardt’s massive pecs, your face slightly tickled by his chest hair. 

“I think mäuschen likes this spot.” Reinhardt says, a hearty laugh following which resonates from his chest into your face. You simply nuzzle your cheek more into his chest, wishing you could stay there forever. You then see Roadhog move behind you so that you are surrounded on both sides. He then gently presses his chest into your other cheek, nearly smothering you in his massive chest. The heat and light pressure combined are magical. You want to stay like this forever, pressed between the chests of your two gorgeous lovers. You then place a light kiss on Reinhardt’s chest, then turn to place one on Roadhog’s. The two then move apart enough so you can shift yourself into a more upright sitting position. 

“Did you like that?” Roadhog asks.

“I loved it” you sigh, a slight blush washing over your face.

“Would mäuschen like anything else?” Reinhardt asks gently.

“C....could you two possibly.......touch me gently..?” you answer softly, your face now flush again. Reinhardt and Roadhog look at each other before you feel Reinhardt place his hand on your chest, with it being large enough to cover a fair bit.

“Of course we can sweetie, we would like nothing more than for you to feel good” Reinhardt coos as he slowly began rubbing your chest. 

“Just tell us to stop if you don’t feel comfortable.” Roadhog states, their fingers now running through your hair.

“Okay” you say softly, your body now enveloped in a wave of heat.

You then feel Roadhog lift you up and lay you down, your back against resting against his stomach and your head lying on his chest. 

“Comfy?” the large Junker asks. You nod your head as you feel him begin to massage your shoulders. You slowly melt into the massage, his huge hands working miracles on you. Reinhardt then places his hands over your chest and begins to gently rub up and down. 

“Does this feel good mäuschen?”. 

You simply nod your head, as your mind is slowly melting from the amazing feeling. 

Just as you feel you are going to drift off to sleep, you feel Reinhardt’s hands move lower over your stomach. When he starts rubbing your stomach, you begin to giggle. Reinhardt stops and looks up at you with a devious smirk on his face.

“Ohhh, is mäuschen.....ticklish?” Reinhardt asks devilishly, his hands hovering over your stomach.

“.........maybe.....” you answer quietly, your face blushing slightly. You then feel Reinhardt place his hands back onto your stomach and start gently tickling you. The feeling of his fingers on your stomach makes you start giggling uncontrollably. He continues to tickle you as you start laughing and writhing more and more, eventually letting up when he sees your gasping for air. You then feel Roadhog wrap his arms around your chest.

“You are so cute when you are being tickled” Roadhog coos gently, “Just be warned, I am a tickle monster.” Roadhog lets out a deep chuckle as you feel the heat growing in your face and your stomach. You try to hide the feeling from your face, but both of your lovers take notice.

“Hmmmm, I think our little mouse is feeling.........excited.” Roadhog says, his words dripping with lust.

“Yes” Reinhardt replies, now looking down at your blushing face, “I think mäuschen wants something, but is scared to tell us.” Your face is now beet red, embarrassment enveloping your whole body. 

“Don’t be shy mäuschen” Reinhardt coos softly, “You can tell us what you want. We are here for you, no need to be scared.” You feel Roadhog gently rub your chest and place a small kiss on your head.

“We love you little mouse” Roadhog says gently, “Don’t be afraid to tell us what your feeling. We are here for you, always.” Roadhog and Reinhardt’s words resonate in your head.

“ _ I think I can tell them. They love and care about me, and I.......I trust them. _ ”

You look up at Roadhog and see him smiling at you. You then see that Reinhardt is gazing at you lovingly. You swallow audibly and prepare yourself.

“........C.....could you......touch m...me .........lower......” you stammer out nervously, your arms trying to hide the embarrassment on your face. You then feel Roadhog shift you from his stomach back to a sitting position. You slowly bring your arms down, seeing that Reinhardt and Roadhog were now beside you, rubbing your shoulders.

“Mäuschen, of course we would.” Reinhardt says gently, his hand now rubbing your back, “If you don’t feel comfortable at anytime, just tell us and we’ll stop.”

“Promise to tell us if you want to stop” Roadhog says caringly.

“I will” you say quietly, still slightly nervous, but feeling safe with your two massive lovers. 

You then feel them both place a gentle kiss on your cheek, causing you to giggle. You then kiss both of them on the cheek, giggling as they blush slightly. Reinhardt and Roadhog both place one of their hands over the waistband of your pants. The feeling of their hands so low on your stomach causes you to feel nervous, suddenly second guessing if you could go through with this. 

You had always worn loose clothing, especially when it came to pants. You always made sure that the pants were large enough so that the front would be flat, hiding anything that was, or wasn’t, there. Today was no exception, you were wearing a loose pair of sleep pants, which hid everything even while you were on your back. Feeling your lovers hands so close to what you had been hiding for so long, filled you with a sense of dread. The two seemingly noticed as they removed their hands from your waistband.

“Is something wrong?” Roadhog asks with concern in his voice. 

“I......I...i’m......scared” you quietly stammer out.

“What are you scared of Mäuschen?” Reinhardt questions, his voice soft and caring.

You feel tears begin to well up in your eyes, though you held them back for now.

“I’m scared you’ll think i’m some sort of.....freak” you say softly, your voice filling with fear, “I’m scared you’ll think i’m disgusting and that you will hate me.” You begin to sob softly. 

Roadhog immediately places you on his lap, while both him and Reinhardt embrace you gently. 

“Shhhhh, don’t be scared mäuschen” Reinhardt coos gently, “We love you, and nothing will change that, nothing at all mäuschen.”

“There is nothing to fear” Roadhog softly whispers, “We want to help you feel better, so don’t be scared to tell us what’s bothering you.” Roadhog gently kisses your forehead. “You are safe with us, nothing will hurt you, we promise.”

You feel your back being gently stroked, which calms you down. You eventually build up the courage to reveal your secret to them.

“I.....I’ve been hiding something from both of you.” you say, your voice still tinged with fear. You then proceed to undo the knot that is holding your sleep pants up, slowly pulling them down your legs, exposing your underwear. Both of your lovers look down and see what you had been hiding. You were intersex. You had been born with an X and a Y chromosome, but also with fully formed female genitalia. You kept this hidden from everyone outside of your immediate family, fearing they would think you were some sort of freak. You feel that you are being hugged. You open your eyes and see that you are being held between your two lovers.

“Mäuschen, you are perfect” Reinhardt says softly, his hand rubbing your cheek, “There is nothing wrong with you being different. It doesn’t make you a freak, It makes you special.”

You feel a sudden welling of emotions, causing your eyes to become watery. 

“You’re our precious little mouse” Roadhog coos softly. “We love you, and this doesn’t change that. You are perfect, just as you are.” Roadhog gently kisses you, followed by Reinhardt. They pepper your face and neck with soft kisses, nibbling at your ears, telling you how gorgeous you are and how brave you are coming out to them.

“Thank you” you say softly, tears in your eyes, “I’ve never felt so loved and accepted.” 

You feel Roadhog wipe away the tear running down your face.

“You mean the world to us. We love you for who you are, no matter what, and that is a promise.” Roadhog then rubs your chest, trying to even your breathing out. Eventually, you calm down and are placed back down on the bed. You look up at your two lovers and gaze at their beauty. You suddenly feel the heat grow in your stomach again, but this time, you don’t try to hide it.


	7. Wunderbar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your Lovers show you a good time, and make sure you know that it won't be the last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pure Smut, just unabashed smut.

Your lovers quickly notice the heat that is showing on your face. They both look at each other as a devilish grin grows on their faces. 

“I think mäuschen is a bit.......aroused” Reinhardt coos deviously.

“And I know just what to do to make them feel......good” Roadhog growls softly, sending shivers up your spine.

You then feel Roadhog’s hand slowly pulling up your shirt, until he eventually is able to remove it. You are now lying there just in your underwear and socks. Reinhardt leans down and begins kissing your chest, causing you to moan lightly. Reinhardt continues to nibble at your chest, while Roadhog slowly moves his hand down to the waistband of your underwear. You gasp and begin breathing heavily as he hooks his finger under the waistband and lightly snaps it against your skin. Reinhardt then looks up to see if you’re alright. 

“Are you okay, mäuschen.” Reinhardt asks, his voice filled with care and love.

“I......I’ve never.......been.......t....touched like this b....before. I.......It’s t....too much.” you stammer out breathlessly. Roadhog had already moved his hand from your waistband, and was now rubbing your cheek. You then felt Reinhardt begin rubbing your back, as your breathing calmed.

“I’m sorry, I thought I was ready.” you say, feeling guilty, “I let you down.” Roadhog suddenly leans in and kisses you, catching you off guard. He pulls away, leaving you flustered.

“Don’t apologize” Roadhog says gently “There’s nothing wrong with feeling overwhelmed. We want you to be comfortable and we don’t want to push you.” 

You feel a sense of calm wash over your body as your lovers snuggle close, peppering you with kisses. 

“Feeling better mäuschen?” Reinhardt asks sweetly.

“I feel better” you say happily, “I still want to try, maybe just going a bit slower.”

“If you want to, we will go as slow as you need” Roadhog says softly, “There is no pressure, If don’t feel like you can, We can stop at any time.”

“Okay, I promise I’ll tell you If I want to stop.” you say confidently.

You feel both of your lovers cuddle up close, their massive bodies pushing into you, setting off the heat in your stomach. The two slowly run their hands down to the waistband of your underwear. You feel a shiver run down your spine as they gently massage the area, always looking at to see how you are doing. You moan lightly as you feel Reinhardt slowly slip one of his fingers under your waistband, soon followed by Roadhog. The two then begin showering you in compliments and praise, telling you how beautiful you are and how good you were going to feel. Slowly, the two begin to remove your underwear, eventually exposing the sensitive area. You begin to blush and cover your face in embarrassment. Roadhog leans over and begins whispering in your ear,

“You are perfect little mouse, Every inch of you.” The low grumble of his voice sent shivers down your spine. Reinhardt leans into your other ear and also begins whispering to you,

“Absolutely Gorgeous mäuschen. I’ve never seen someone as beautiful as you.”

The continuous praise from both of your lovers only adds fuel to the fire raging in your belly. You then feel a hand rubbing your inner thigh, so close to your burning desire. You whimpered as another had began rubbing your inner thigh. 

“P...please.........” you beg breathlessly, “..m.....more.....”

Roadhog leans in and begins whispering to you again, but this time, he’s not just giving you praise.

“Does the little mouse want something?” he teases, his voice oozing with lust. “Do they want me to keep rubbing their thigh, or do they want......something more.” 

You whimper lightly as their hand moves up your thigh, ever closer to heat.

“I think I know what you want....” he teases, leaning in even closer. “You want us to finger fuck you into oblivion. You want us to open up that tight hole of yours and make it ours. You want us inside you, little mouse.”

The sudden dirty talk, mixed with the gravelly rumble of Roadhog’s voice makes you shiver in anticipation, while setting your body alight. Reinhardt looks up at you and smiles devilishly.

“Mäuschen, you are so cute when you are flustered. Pushed to your limits, begging for more.” 

“....p...please.....I..need more. It aches, it aches so badly.....” you plead desperately. “M....make me....f...feel better........please!”

You feel fingers lightly graze over your now wet folds. You gasp at the sensation, arching your back in pleasure. You then feel a finger rub up against the sensitive bundle of nerves. You begin moaning uncontrollably as the waves of pleasure kept hitting you harder and harder.

“Oh...oh f...fuck. I...it f..feels so good.....fuck!” you moan, stars flashing behind your eyes, “....P..please....oh f..fuck!....p...please....more....”

You then feel a finger press against your slick entrance. You arch your back and begin grinding your hips into the large digit. You want relief, you want release. Reinhardt nuzzles close, his finger prodding your tight entrance, while Roadhog kept stroking your clit.

“Now mäuschen, try to relax and let your Wolf take care of you.” 

You feel his finger press into your tight entrance, causing you to gasp at the sudden intrusion.

“Should I stop mäuschen?” Reinhardt coos gently.

“N........no........p.....please....k...keep...g...going” you moan breathlessly, “....I...it’s....s..so warm.”

Reinhardt begins peppering you with kisses as he slowly pushes his finger deeper into your slick hole. You writhe and moan as he brushes past certain spots. He eventually stops his finger, telling you how well you’re doing and how amazing you feel. He then begins to slowly pump his finger, grazing those certain spots over and over. The pleasure keeps hitting you, every time Reinhardt presses up against that special spot, or when Roadhog begins squeezing and pressing on your clit. You then feel pressure beginning to build when Roadhog begins prodding your entrance, while Reinhardt continues to finger you, slowly picking up in pace and intensity. You then feel Reinhardt pull his finger out, leaving just tiny bit still inside you.

“I think our little mouse wants more” Roadhog teases, his voice husky and filled with desire, “And I know just what will satisfy them.”

Roadhog pushes his finger in along with Reinhardt, the extreme feeling of being stretched to your limit causes you to scream out in pleasure. You buck your hips wildly as the two begin to finger you harder and faster, each stroke pushing you more and more towards the limit.

“....I...c...can’t hold it...m...much longer.” you moan breathlessly, “I...feel....s....so full.”

Both Reinhardt and Roadhog begin kissing your neck, leaving marks all over. With one final hard thrust, you are sent over the edge, gasping breathlessly as your toes curl, back arches, and your body shakes with pleasure, your slick hole squeezing your lover’s fingers. Eventually, you collapse back into the bed, covered in sweat and exhausted. You feel your lover's remove their fingers from inside your now stretched hole, causing you to whimper at the feeling of emptiness.

“You were beautiful mäuschen” Reinhardt says softly as he cuddles up close, “absolutely beautiful.”

You smile weakly, as Roadhog also cuddles up close, kissing you lightly on the forehead.

“How are you feeling?” Roadhog asks softly.

“I.....I’m a little sore, but I feel amazing.” you say sleepily, shivering as the sweat cools on your body.

Reinhardt helps you get into your pajamas, as Roadhog gets the bed setup for you. You climb into the massive bed, feeling warm under the large quilt. You then feel your lovers join you under the covers, their bodies pressed up against yours. 

“I love you Reinhardt. I love you Roadhog” you say hazily, as you begin drifting off to sleep. 

“We love you too mäuschen.” the pair says quietly, wrapping their arms around you and holding you close between you.

You slowly drift off to sleep, safe and warm as you are embraced between your two perfect partners.


	8. Die Zeit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mother Nature Decides that Now is the Best Time to send over Aunt Flo, aka periods are awful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I've personally never had a period, but I wrote this based of the descriptions given to me by some people who have. (My OC is named in this chapter.)

For the first time in a while, you slept soundly without waking up, and did not have the recurring nightmares. You open your eyes and see that you had shifted onto your side while sleeping and was now facing Roadhog’s massive chest. You also notice that Reinhardt was spooning you, his arm gently wrapped over your chest. Both of your lovers were still asleep, and you didn’t want to disturb them. You look over and see that it’s 6:45 am, far earlier than you usually wake up.

“ _ I should go back to bed, It’s too early. _ ”

You slowly lay back down and try to go back to sleep. Just as you drift off, a massive cramp hits you in the stomach. It feels as if you are being repeatedly kicked in the stomach. You know immediately what is happening.

“ _ God Fucking Dammit! I’m not supposed to get my period for another few days. _ ”

As your frustration with mother nature grows, another wave of intense pain hits you. This time, it feels more like you’re being stabbed in the gut over and over. You know that you need to get back to your room and sort this out. 

You slowly slip from under Reinhardt’s arm, careful not to wake the two giants. You slowly creep to the door, opening it with great care. Luckily, the door opens silently and you hurry back to your room. Once you are there, you immediately go to your bathroom and grab the various items you needed. Tampons, Pads, Extra-Strength Pain Reliever, Period Symptom Medication, Your daily regiment of meds for treating mental illnesses and your birth control. Having got all of the items you need, you sit down on the toilet and begin the ever so fun process of dealing with your period. You check your underwear, luckily there are no red stains. You then insert a special heavy duty tampon, knowing that cramps this bad mean a heavy flow. Next, you redress yourself and take the pain meds, the period symptom pills and your birth control. The other medications will be taken either right before, or right after your first meal, depending on their side effects. 

You then start to worry that Reinhardt or Roadhog will wake up and panic when they find you’re not there anymore.

“ _ Maybe I could go back and sleep a bit more. The warmth from the two of them could help with the cramps. _ ”

Just as you decide to head back, another cramp hits you, and this one causes you to double over in pain.

“ _ FUCK!!!!!! This Hurts, this hurts really bad. Why can’t the meds work faster? Why?! _ ”

You slowly right yourself, the pain having subsided a bit. You know that if you head back to Roadhog’s room, you will need all of your period supplies. You quickly shove all of the supplies, including a heating pad, into a small drawstring bag and hurry back to Roadhog’s room, hoping another cramp won’t hit you while you are in the hall.

You slowly open the door to Roadhog’s room. Peering inside, you see that your two massive partners had not shifted and were still fast asleep. You slowly make your way toward the bed.

“ _ How am I going to get back between them without.... _ ”

Before you could finish your thought, another cramp hit you, and this one was the worst so far. Immediately you double over in pain, nearly dropping the your bag. You try to stand up but the pain is so great you can’t. Your breathing becomes heavy and labored as the pain radiates from your gut outward. You try to stifle any grunts and gasps of pain, it becoming more difficult as the pain didn’t subside. Eventually you can’t take it anymore and collapse onto the ground, curling yourself into the fetal position. The bag you were holding hits the ground, making a large amount of noise. At this point, you don’t care if the bag made noise, you just want relief from the excruciating pain.

“....mmmhhhmmm.....mäuschen, is that you?” Reinhardt asks sleepily. 

“...mmhmm.....hey.....where is Sky?” Roadhog also asks, a slight concern in his voice.

“What......wait, ....yeah, where are they?” Reinhardt says perplexed.

Your two lovers then sit up and begin scanning the room, not seeing you curled up in pain as you had collapsed right at the foot of the bed.

“Sky must have left.” Roadhog says with a sigh.

“Maybe they had something important this morning.” Reinhardt states, his voice slightly sad, “Well, I know we’ll see them later.”

Reinhardt then gets out of the bed and begins to walk towards the bathroom.

“I hope we didn’t scare them off....” Reinhardt chuckles before he stops dead as he sees you curled up on the floor, shaking in pain.

“Mäuschen!” Reinhardt bellows, his voice filled with fear, “What’s wrong?”

Hearing Reinhardt, Roadhog jumps out of bed and rushes over to your crumpled form.

“What Happened?!” Roadhog says panicking, “Is Sky Hurt?!”

“I...I don’t know!” Reinhardt stammers out, “I just found them lying here.”

The pain is so bad that you barely notice your two lovers hovering over you. You then feel that someone is lifting you gently off the floor, then placing you on the center of the bed. 

“What’s wrong mäuschen?” Reinhardt asks gently, “Are you hurt?”.

“N.....n..no. I....i’m not h....hurt.” you state with great difficulty. 

“Then what is wrong?” Roadhog asks, his voice still filled with panic.

You knew you had to tell them the truth.

“I............I’m o.....on my p.....p....period.” you stammer out, “T....the cr...cramps are r...really bad.”

You then feel your back being gently stroked. You look up and see Reinhardt gently caressing you. 

“What can we do to make you feel better mäuschen” Reinhardt asks sweetly.

“In m.....my bag t...there’s a h.....heating pad. That w....would be good.” you answer, the pain still nearly unbearable.

Roadhog quickly opens your bag and fishes out the heating pad. Reinhardt then moves you under the covers while Roadhog plugs in the heating pad and places it gently above your hips.

“Is that good Sky?” Roadhog asks softly.

You nod your head as the heat begins to relax the pain. Roadhog sits next to you and gently rubs your cheek, which helps in calming you down. Reinhardt looks through your bag and asks if you need anything else from it, or if he can get you anything.

“Y...you don’t need to do anything guys, I’m just being a burden...” before you can finish, Roadhog leans in and starts kissing you. You are surprised at first, but quickly melt into the kiss. He pulls away, leaving you slightly flustered. 

“Don’t be so hard on yourself cutie” Roadhog coos gently, “You’re not a burden at all. We love you and don’t want to see you suffer.”

“Mäuschen, if I had not found you, would you have tried to push through this?” Reinhardt asks, his voice stern but gentle.

“.......................yeah............” you answer meekly, a sense of guilt building inside of you, “.............this is the first time anyone has...known or........helped.”

Reinhardt and Roadhog are now seated on both sides of you. Reinhardt begins to gently caress your back, while Roadhog runs his fingers through your hair. 

“Mäuschen, we love you. Please don’t try and tough this out.” Reinhardt says gently, “I know you’re afraid of revealing this secret, but please, always know we are here for you, we support you, we will protect you and care for you always.” 

“If anyone tries to hurt you, they’ll have to get through us.” Roadhog states gruffly.

Both of your lovers then begin to pepper your neck and cheeks with kisses, telling you how lovely you are and how much you mean to them. You can feel that they are leaving marks behind, but you are enjoying the attention too much to care. Eventually, they both give you a light kiss on the lips.

“Sky, would you like to rest here?” Roadhog asks sweetly.

You nod your head, and your two lovers kiss you on the cheek, before they both get dressed and prepare to leave.

“I left our numbers on the bed mäuschen. If you need anything, just call.” Reinhardt states warmly, “We’ll be back to check on you in a while, and we’ll make sure no one bothers you.”

“Thank you.” you reply softly.

The two then turn the lights off and exit the room. You slowly drift off to sleep, the pain meds and heating pad soothing the cramps.


	9. Die Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have an unfortunate run in with Jesse, but luckily a certain Junker has your back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesse McCree is an ass in this, but don't worry, i'll bring him back later, hopefully under better circumstances.

You’re jolted awake by someone banging on the door.

“Roadhog, open up, we need your help. We can’t find Sky.”

Your blood runs cold. It’s McCree. You had never been a big fan of his massive ego and extreme extroversion, but you were still always nice to him. McCree, on the other hand, always liked to tease you because of your shyness and quiet nature. Add on top of this his habit of making extremely transphobic and queerphobic jokes, made him the last person you wanted to hear on the other side of that door.

“ _ Shit, what do I do. _ ”

Before you could do anything, the door opens and McCree walks in.

“ _ FUCK FUCK FUCK. Why him, why now. Why. _ ”

“Ah, There you are.” McCree exclaims loudly, “We’ve been looking for you all mornin’. Now why are you all tucked up in Roadhog’s bed?”

Your face goes red as you try to come up with a convincing lie.

“W.....well, last night, Roadhog and I were...uh... hanging out. I apparently fell asleep and he let me sleep in his bed.” you stammer out, trying to get McCree to leave you be.

“Really?” McCree questions, raising his eyebrow in suspicion.

Before you could answer, Roadhog steps into the room.

“Roadhog!” McCree shouts jovially, “There you are. Look, we found Sky in your bed.”

Roadhog simply grunts and pushes by McCree, sitting down on the edge of the bed. McCree looks angrily at Roadhog,

“Why is Sky lyin’ in your bed?” McCree asks gruffly.

“Because they are, now leave them alone.” Roadhog replies flatly.

“It looks awfully strange seeing them all tucked up in your bed. Makes me think that there’s something else goin’ on here.” McCree quips smugly.

“Leave them alone.” Roadhog states harshly.

“I never thought you’d be the type of person to defend that little fruit over there.” McCree says mockingly.

Suddenly, Roadhog stands up, walks over to McCree and grabs him by the collar, lifting him up.

“If I hear that you’ve been teasing, harassing or bullying Sky, I will snap you in half like a twig. Got it.” Roadhog growls menacingly.

McCree simply nods his head as his legs dangle about, trying to find solid ground. Roadhog then releases McCree’s collar from his grip, letting the smaller man fall to the ground. 

“Leave. Now” Roadhog demands harshly.

McCree scrambles to his feet and quickly exits the room. Roadhog closes the door, walks over and sits down next to you and begins to rub your chest lightly.

“No one will ever hurt you, I promise.” Roadhog says softly, “You are safe with me and Reinhardt.”

You feel tears welling up as Roadhog gently lifts you into his lap and begins rubbing your back while he embraces you.

“Shhhhhhhh, there is nothing to fear. Roadie is here, you’re safe in my arms.”

He gently rocks you as he tries to calm you down. He lifts his mask and kisses your cheek and tells you how much he loves you.

“I....I’m sorry I’ve caused so much trouble” you sob quietly, “Maybe I would be better off dead.”

Roadhog looks down at you and pulls you in close, your face pressed into his massive chest.

“You mean the world to me. I’d do anything to make you feel safe. Don’t ever forget that I love you, Reinhardt loves you and many others do to.” Roadhog says sweetly.

Roadhog then tilts your face up with his massive hand. You see, even through the mask, that he means what he says. You lean in and give him a quick kiss. Roadhog then pulls you onto his stomach as he lies down and begins kissing you passionately. His tongue presses into your mouth, pushing yours down while it explores every inch it can. Eventually, he lets up and lets your tongue explore his mouth. You savour every second, as you are intoxicated by his taste. You eventually pull away, a small string of saliva connecting the two of you. Roadhog chuckles lightly, his deep voice resonating from his chest into yours. You then press your face into his massive chest, intoxicated by his strong musk. You never want to leave the warmth of his chest.

“Hehe, I guess my little mouse likes my chest. Well it’s all yours.” Roadhog growls seductively.

You nuzzle your cheek into his chest, savoring the feeling of his chest hair on your smooth face. Eventually you remove your head from his chest and stare up at your massive lover.

“Thank you Roadie. I feel a lot better.” you gently say.

Roadhog then sits you up and kisses your head, causing you to blush and giggle.

“Do you feel well enough to come get something to eat?” Roadhog questions sweetly. “You still need to take your other medications.”

You blush, not having known that Roadhog knows about your other meds.

“Can you join me?” you ask softly, “I don’t want to eat alone.

Roadhog laughs and pets your head.

“Of course I will Sky. I’ll make sure no one bothers you.” 

Roadhog gently kisses your cheek before standing up and helping you get dressed. You realize that you don’t have your sweatshirt with you. Before you even ask, Roadhog places one of his massive hoodies on to you. He giggles at how oversized and baggy it is on you, commenting that you looked adorable and that he could just eat you up. You blush at his comments. He then tussles your hair and leads you out of his room and toward the dining hall. You love the way the hoodie cradles you in both warmth and Roadhog’s musk. You feel safe as Roadhog opens the door to the dining hall and leads you in.


	10. Die Sprechen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get a surprise from your two massive lovers, and boy is it something you didn't expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the F-Lists for all the characters.  
> Roadhog: https://www.f-list.net/c/roadhog%20sfb/  
> Reinhardt: https://www.f-list.net/c/reinhardt%20sfb/  
> Sky(Mauschen): https://www.f-list.net/c/mauschen%20sfb/

The dining hall was almost empty, the only other person in their being your lovely knight Reinhardt.

“Mäuschen!” Reinhardt bellows happily. “I’m glad to see you feeling better.” 

You set your food down and giggle as Reinhardt rubs your head.

“Roadhog, did something happen with McCree, as he looked like he’d seen death itself.” Reinhardt asks.

Roadhog sighs before answering, “Yeah. McCree found Sky in my bed. I came in and tried to get him to leave, but he wouldn’t.”

“Then what?” Reinhardt inquires.

“He called Sky a “Fruit”, so I grabbed his collar, lifted him and told him that if he hurt Sky in any way, I’d break him in half.” Roadhog lets out another sigh before beginning to eat again. Reinhardt looks at Roadhog, then at you, and then back at Roadhog.

“Mäuschen.....” Reinhardt says sadly “I’m sorry you had to go through that. I’ll make sure that McCree doesn’t bother you again.”

Reinhardt gently pets your head, making you feel a bit better, but you still can’t shake a sense of guilt and self-loathing. You stare down at your food, trying to hide the feelings from your two partners. Reinhardt notices that you aren’t eating and gently places a hand on your shoulder.

“Is everything alright Mäuschen?” he asks softly “You’ve not touched your food.”

“I..........I just feel like i’m a burden on the two of you..” you say quietly, your eyes downcast “You two deserved better......”

You then feel Reinhardt cup your chin gently and turn you to face him. 

“We love you Sky. We love you more than anything.” Reinhardt says caringly, “You’re not a burden, not at all. We want to see you happy. We want to help you love yourself.”

Reinhardt then gently kisses you, causing you to blush lightly. He then pulls you close, nuzzling his face into your hair.

“You are so wonderful Mäuschen” Reinhardt coos softly, his hand rubbing your back softly, “To help you feel better, Roadie and I have a little surprise for you.” Reinhardt chuckles as your face goes beet red. You then see Roadhog giggle lightly before he begins to pet your head gently.

“Hehe, You’re going to love this surprise...” Roadhog teases, his grumbly voice sending shivers up your spine. Reinhardt then lets you go, gently patting your head.

“Now eat up Mäuschen” Reinhardt says, “You need to be well nourished, especially when you’re on your period.”

You smile and begin to dig into the food in front of you, not having realized how hungry you actually were. You quickly polish your food off and proceed to clean and put away your dishes. Roadhog and Reinhardt then lead you back to your room. You enter and sit down on your bed nervously, slightly scared and slightly excited for their “surprise”. You then see Reinhardt hand Roadhog a paper, before Roadhog hands it you.

“Surprise” Roadhog says cheerfully “It’s an F-List”

You look down at the paper and see a large list of kinks, fetishes, scenarios and other sexual things, all listed with boxes marked: Favorite, Yes, Maybe (Split into more likely and less likely), No and a space for writing in details, etc. You blush heavily, never having really thought about most of this stuff before.

“If you would Mäuschen” Reinhardt asks “Could you fill this out for Rodie and I. We will also be doing this, and we will compare and talk about it once you are done.”

“I.......I’ve never thought about m.....most of this” you stammer out nervously “I’ve not had much...experience....” Your face goes even redder. 

“Don’t worry sweetie” Roadhog says gently, his hand rubbing your shoulder “If you’re not sure, just write unsure. We don’t expect you to know how you feel on all of this, you can leave things blank. This isn’t a final list, we will do this ever so often to make sure we are on the same page.” Roadhog gently nuzzles his mask into your cheek, causing you to giggle.

“We’ll leave you to this Mäuschen” Reinhardt says clearly “When you’re done, just slip in under my door. I’ll text you when we want to meet.” Reinhardt then leans down and kisses your cheek. 

“You are so cute mein liebling”. You smile at Reinhardt’s comments. Roadhog and Reinhardt then exit your room, leaving you to figure your way through this sheet. 

“ _ Well, here goes nothing. _ ”

You slowly begin to fill out the list. You feel slightly strange as you mark down what you are and aren’t into. As you thought, most of the items fell into the “unsure” category, leaving them unmarked. Anything to do with pain falls squarely into “No”, some BDSM items fall into maybe. In the end, only a select few items make it into the “Favorite” category. You look over the paper one last time, making sure everything is as it should be. Satisfied, you take the paper and walk to Reinhardt’s room, sliding it under the door, just as he had asked you too. You then check the time.

“ _ Hmmmmm, only 11:30 am, I think I’ll go take a walk, maybe through Eichenwalde. _ ”

  You then grab your coat and head out toward the massive castle. You look down at your coat and realize that it makes you look like Little Red Riding Hood. You giggle and continue on your walk. Entering the winding streets in front of the castle, you hear something going on within the winding streets. Curious, you venture towards the sound slowly, peering down each street trying to find its source.

“ _ Maybe it’s just some animals. Maybe someone is training. _ ”

You turn a corner a see what the source of the sound was.

“ _ Just my fucking luck. _ ”

McCree and Hanzo stand in the middle of the street, eyes locked. They silently stare at each other, obviously in the middle of sparing. You decide to turn around and leave, but not before your red jacket catches Hanzo’s eye as you round the corner.

“Someone else is here” Hanzo states coldly “They’re wearing Red.”

“Hehehe. I guess we got company” McCree states gruffly, tilting his hat down “Let’s pay them a visit.”

You suddenly hear footsteps approaching.

“ _ Shit, they saw me. Well, I guess I’m getting my daily run in now. _ ”

You break into a sprint, your mind focused on exiting the winding streets and ducking into the adjacent woods. You catch a glimpse of Hanzo out of the corner of your eye. You then pick up the pace, pushing yourself faster. The weight and heat of the coat was not making this an easy task, but you pushed through. Suddenly you hear Hanzo scream, “Ryū ga waga teki wo kurau!”. You panic as you bolt out of the street entrance, heading straight back to base. You look behind you to see the swirling dragons approaching fast. Quickly, you turn left to avoid the oncoming dragons, avoiding them by the thinnest of margins. You stop and rest your back against a tree, your body overheating and your head spinning. You slowly remove your jacket and let your breathing calm. You peer around the tree and see nothing. 

“ _ They must have let me be. _ ”

You slowly start walking back to base, your head still spinning now combining with lightheadedness. You stagger about trying to keep yourself upright, it becoming harder with each step. Suddenly you see Zenyatta round a corner and notice you. The omnic monk waves and floats towards you. Before you can respond, your vision goes grey right before you feel yourself tumble down onto the ground, everything now having gone black.

 

You had no idea how long you had been out for, all that you knew is that your head was pounding. You slowly open your eyes and see that you are back in your room.

“ _ Did I just dream that? _ ”

You sit up and rub your aching head. Looking around, you see your red jacket draped over a chair. You hadn’t dreamt it, but how did you end up here. Suddenly, the door opens and you see Zenyatta slowly float in.

“Ahh, You are awake my friend.” They state calmly in their usual soft, low and reassuring voice “You passed out in front of me. I carried you back to your room.” You feel their  robotic hands gently pet your head. “Are you feeling better?”

“Yeah, my head just hurts a bit” you respond quietly.

Zenyatta then gently floats one of his healing orbs over your head, immediately taking the pain away from your head. 

“Better?” Zenyatta asks gently. You nod your head and smile as they tussle your hair lightly. “Your lover’s wish to see you. I’ll leave you to them.” You blush as Zenyatta floats out of the door, followed by Roadhog and Reinhardt entering and sitting down next to you.

“Mäuschen, are you feeling better?” Reinhardt asks softly, his hand rubbing yours.

“Yeah...I’m feeling fine, I just got a bit overheated, that’s all.” you say, trying to hide what really happened.

“Why were you running in your red jacket sweetie?” Roadhog asks. You don’t want to tell them what happened, so you quickly think up a lie.

“uhhh...I was....just out for a jog....and I guess I didn’t realize how hot I was getting....” you stammer out quickly, trying your best to hide the truth from your partners “So I took my jacket off and tried to walk back to base.....but I guess I passed out before I made it back.” You look up at your lover’s and see a look of sadness on their face.   
“Sweetie, we know what happened. Zenyatta told us. You don’t have to hide things from us.” Roadhog says caringly, his hand caressing your cheek lightly. You feel awful. You feel like you’ve let your lover’s down, you feel like you’ve done nothing but cause problems. Tears begin to form as you try to hide your guilt.

“I......I’m sorry” you choke out, the tears now streaming down your face “I’ve been nothing but trouble. I can’t do anything right. I’m just a burden, you both deserve better......maybe all those people were right.......maybe I am better of dead.”  Reinhardt immediately grabs you and pulls you close, his hand gently rubbing your head.

“You are not a burden at all” Reinhardt says softly “You mean the world to us Mäuschen, and we don’t want to see you hurting.” Roadhog begins to rub your back gently,

“We hate to see you feel so bad about yourself sweetie” Roadhog says, his voice soft and gentle “Please......tell us what’s wrong. We promise you we’ll do anything to make you feel better. Don’t be scared to open up, we love you, we love you more than anything else.”

You slowly choke out a response, “I....I just always feel like I’m a burden, a problem, something that people hate to deal with. I sometime feel like i’d be better off......dead..” Reinhardt gently lies you down, kissing your cheek and staring at you lovingly.

“Mäuschen.........We are going to stay with you for as long as it takes for you to feel better.” Roadhog then gets up and makes his way around the bed, sitting himself down next to you. “We don’t care how long it takes, your mental wellbeing is more important than anything else.” You feel a wave of comfort wash over you as your lover’s lie next to you, asking you to let them know about your feelings, insecurities, fears, issues, whatever you needed to say to feel better. 

 

It must have been at least 2 hours of venting and comforting, but by the end of it, you felt better. You felt safe with Roadhog and Reinhardt, and you knew that they were always there for you. Eventually, you sit up and kiss your lover’s on the cheek, thanking them for being so understanding and patient. They both tell you how they were so happy to see you in a better place, and that if you needed anything, they were always available.

“Now” Reinhardt states, sitting up “About that F-List of yours”. Your cheeks go red, as you had completely forgot about it. 

“Reinhardt and I looked over it and compared it to ours” Roadhog says, a tinge of seduction in his voice “Let’s just say, you’re going to enjoy tonight’s surprise.” You face grew redder than it had ever been before upon hearing Roadhog’s words. You hide your face behind your arms as both your lover’s begin to laugh.

“Mäuschen, you are too cute when you are all flustered.” Reinhardt says, a chuckle in his voice. “Tonight you’re gonna look extra cute then, hehe”. You feel overwhelmed with embarrassment and desire, your mind unable to comprehend what was going on. 

“Let’s get some food sweetie” Roadhog says gently “Then we’ll go and get your surprise ready.” You blush as Roadhog scoops you out of your bed and begins to carry you towards the door. 

“Y...you don’t need to carry..” before you could finish, Roadhog kisses you.

“Hehe, Just let Roadie take care of you sweetie” Roadhog says, his voice reverberating in your chest. Roadhog carries you down towards the dining area, followed by Reinhardt. You feel safe in his arms, even as your mind races about what tonight will hold. You tell yourself you’ll just have to wait and see.


	11. In Die Nacht (pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are more surprises to come, as you go out into the Black Forest and hope there are no big bad wolves lurking about

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the section where the Little Red Ridding Hood influence comes into play, it is not huge but it is still something :)

Your heart is pounding as you slowly walk towards Roadhog’s room. You hadn’t been able to think about anything else the entire day, your mind kept going back over what this “surprise” could be.

“ _ Maybe I’m overthinking this..... _ ” you thought to yourself as you drew closer to Roadhog’s room “ _ Considering what both of them have said, they’re probably just going to do me, adding in a few things I wrote on that list. _ ”  You try to calm your mind down as your turn to knock on the door, “ _ Just relax Sky.....it’s going to be....fine..... _ ” your thought trails off as you see a note on the door addressed to you.

“ _ Your surprise is in the cabin in the woods. Wear your “Red Riding Hood” jacket and bring the basket of “goodies” in Roadies room. The path to the cabin is clearly marked and lit, so don’t be afraid of any big, bad wolves _ .

  * R & R”



You stood staring at the note for a few seconds, slightly bemused. “ _ I didn’t expect this..... _ ” you thought to yourself as you retrieved the basket sitting on Roadhog’s bed. You pick it up and notice how heavy it is “ _ Jesus! What’s in here, Bricks?! _ ”. You see that luckily the basket has shoulder straps, making it easier to carry. You carry the basket back to your room, where you then put it down and get on your red jacket. Looking at the jacket and the basket, you start to think that this is resembling something “ _ I now really do look like Little Red Riding Hood.. _ ”. You get your coat on and situate the basket straps over your shoulder. You take a pair of gloves as well, just because you know your hands always get cold. The night air is cool and crisp as you exit the base and head towards the forest. Overwatch had lit the area so you didn’t have to worry about getting lost. The cabin you were going to had been acquired by Overwatch and refurbished into a relaxing little hideaway to be used by team members. You’d never been there yourself, so you were excited to see what it was like.

The path to the cabin was well lit, calming your nerves a bit. Still, you couldn’t stop wondering what Reinhardt and Roadhog had in store for you. “ _ Maybe we’re going to have a nice dinner together, considering how much this basket weighs it probably has food in it, though I didn’t check... _ ” You continue along the forest path, the moon bright in the clear night sky. Eventually, you see the cabin in the distance. It’s much larger than you expected, though it still looks like the ideal cottage in the woods. You make your way up to the front porch, now realizing that the cabin had 2 stories. Peering through a window, you see light emanating from what seems to be the kitchen. You knock on the door, but nobody answers. You try again, this time louder, but still nothing. You decide to try opening the door, and to your surprise, it opens. Slowly, you step inside and make your way towards the source of the light, unable to make out much of the interior due to the lack of lighting. “Reinhardt? Roadhog?” you call out “Are you in here? Hello?”. Your voice echoes through the house, but still no response. You eventually make it to the kitchen and see a lit candle sitting next to another note.

“ _ You’ve made it this far Mäuschen, now you just have to find your surprise. Be careful though, you don’t who, or what could be lurking in the dark... _

  * _W &H._”



Fear begins to creep up your spine as you realize that the note is not signed like the last one. “ _ R&R definitely stands for Reinhardt and Roadhog, but what does W&H stand for? But the note says Mäuschen, so it has to be them, right _ ? ”. You try to ignore the anxiety that is now building inside of you. You look around and see that the only source of light you have is the lit candle sitting in an old fashioned metal carrying saucer. Swallowing your fear, you pick up the candle and begin to explore the first floor of the house. The kitchen is connected to a large living space, decorated with modern amenities and furnishings. From here, you head towards a hallway with doors on both sides. Slowly you peer into each room, the first was a small bathroom, next was a study, followed by a small bedroom and finally what looked to be stairs down to the basement. “ _ Like hell i’m going down there. _ ” You exit the hallway and look around to see if there was anything you missed. You then see the staircase that leads upstairs. Slowly you approach the stairs, your hands now starting to shake. “ _ I’ve not got much of a choice....I’m not going downstairs, so the only way is up. _ ” You take a deep breath in before beginning to climb the stairs, trying to be as quiet as possible. Just as you are halfway up, you freeze as you hear something. You can’t make out what it is or where it’s coming from, but you decide to slowly turn around and look back down the stairs. The light reveals nothing behind you, so you slowly press onwards, your steps even more delicate. Finally, you reach the second floor and begin the peer down the long hallway before you. There were doors on either side, but there also looked to be an open door at the end of the short hallway. “Roadie, Reinhardt?” you call out softly “Are you in their?”. You hear nothing, the fear now growing faster and faster. “ _ Either I go and check that door, or I make like a tree and get the fuck out of here. _ ” You decide to be brave and go check the door. “ _ Come on Sky, you need to be brave for once. Fear will not control you. _ ” Nervously, you make your way towards the door. Slowly, you peer into the room and see that it is a large bedroom. You hesitantly step through the door, your candle light illuminating a small table with another note on it. You walk up to the table and place down your candle, the note now readable in the light.

“ _ DON'T. MOVE _ _. _ ” Suddenly, your candle goes out, dropping you into darkness, the only light being that of the moon through the windows. Your blood runs cold as fear paralyzes you, your heart now racing and your mind in full panic. “ _ Oh god oh god oh god oh god, I’m dead, i’m so dead. This is how I die, alone in a dark house in the middle of the fucking woods!. _ ” Just as you try to turn around and head for the door, you hear the door close and footsteps approaching. You freeze in place, your body completely paralyzed in fear. The footsteps grow closer and closer, your heart racing. You suddenly feel something behind you, its hot breath hitting your neck. You remain frozen, unable to face what you think is your death.

“....Now who’s afraid of the Big Bad Wolf.....” the figure growls, its voice sending shivers of terror through your body. You clench your eyes shut, your body now shaking uncontrollably as the figure leans in close, its breath grazing your ear. “ _ FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!!!! Oh god please don’t hurt me! _ ”. 

“...Are you.....Mäuschen..” You suddenly feel the figure grab you by the waist and pick you up. Your eyes remain shut as you are unable to scream, the fear now having paralyzed your mind and body completely. Then, you feel yourself being placed down on something soft, the figure letting go of you. Still shaking uncontrollably, you slowly open your eyes and see the figure in the moonlight.

“....Reinhardt?...” you say quietly, your mind having gone blank from the situation. Suddenly, the room is illuminated in soft, dim lights. Your eyes slowly adjust to the light, eventually seeing Reinhardt standing before you. 

“Who else mein Mäuschen.” the large german states. You try to comprehend the situation, your mind still unable to. Reinhardt begins to laugh as you then see Roadhog emerge from an adjacent room. 

“You are so adorable Mäuschen, I could just eat you up.” Reinhardt says loudly. Your eyes dart between the two of them, your mind still reeling. 

“W......what’s going on?” you ask nervously, your mind still spinning in circles.

“It’s your surprise Sweetie!.” Roadhog states proudly as he walks towards the bed “I hope we didn’t scare you too badly.” Your mind stops as everything hits you at once. “ _ The basket, the jacket, the references to Little Red Riding Hood, they planned this all for me! _ .” You then see Roadhog and Reinhardt sit down next to you on the large bed.

“You brought the basket, Delightful!” Reinhardt exclaims happily, “I think you’ll enjoy what is inside it mein liebling.”You blush as Roadhog then scoops you up and places you in his lap.

“My my Little Red Riding Hood, you are ravishing!” Roadhog says devilishly “Why, I could just eat. you. up.” Your face goes bright red as you hide your face behind your arms. Roadhog begins to chuckle as he gently moves your arms from your face.

“Now now cutie, we haven’t even gotten to your surprise and you’re already flustered.” You look up at Roadhog, seeing that he has his mask on. Even through the mask, you can tell he’s smiling. 

“Hehe, I think we should tell mäuschen what their surprise is.” Reinhardt chuckles lightly. Roadhog then gently places you down on the bed, your two lovers now sitting on either side of you. 

“Well” Roadhog says “Reinhardt and I went over your F-List, and we then compared it to  ours.”

“We found a fair few overlaps mäuschen, so we decided to give you a night you won’t forget.” Reinhardt slowly leans over you, his massive frame dwarfing yours. “Now, does our Little Red Riding Hood want their big bad Wolf and Hog to make them feel..Good?” Reinhardt coos devilishly, your body set alight by the thought of what was about to happen. Roadhog then leans in close to your ear.

“We’re gonna make you scream in pleasure baby. You’re gonna be walkin’ funny when we’re done with you.” You feel the fire in your belly roar into a blazing inferno at Roadhog’s words. Your two lovers then stand up and walk to the foot of the bed, gazing down on your flush, aroused form. 

“Now remember mäuschen” Reinhardt states clearly “If you ever feel uncomfortable, tell us. For tonight, we’ll use safewords.”

Roadhog then joins in, “Green for keep going, Yellow for slow down and Red for stop. If you can’t say those, use hand signals. Thumbs up for Green, Thumbs sideways for Yellow and Thumbs down for Red, Got it baby?”.

You nod your head in agreement. You see Reinhardt smile at your warmly.

“Now, I think Mäuschen needs some help” Reinhardt says seductively “They’re all flustered, and I think I know what will help.” You feel the fire in your gut surge as Reinhardt begins to take your coat off. Roadhog then begins to help with your shirt. Eventually, you are left in just your socks and underwear, the fire in your belly now spreading all over your body. You stare up at your two lovers and shiver in anticipation for what is to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure Smut coming up next chapter, so strap in for some poorly written porn :D


	12. In Die Nacht (pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally trust your two lovers to go all the way with them, and they make sure this is a night you will never forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the smuttiest chapter, catering to all of my kinks and fetishes.

Reinhardt and Roadhog begin to slowly stip down. You can’t help but admire your two lover’s amazing bodies. You then see Roadhog open up the basket and pull out some of its contents. Your eyes go wide as you see him now holding a multitude of vibrators, dildos, anal beads and other sex toys and paraphernalia. He then sets the contents of the basket down onto a table. Reinhardt continues to slowly strip down, eventually leaving himself in a pair of black boots, knee high black socks and a jockstrap. You blush as you gaze at his beautiful form, the heat inside you growing when you see his massive bulge.

“Does Mäuschen like what they see?” Reinhardt teases as he flexes his muscles and poses for you “Hehe, because it’s all yours.” You go beet red as you slowly make your way to the edge of the bed, sitting on your knees as Reinhardt draws closer.

“Hehe, come and get it.” he teases.

You slowly get off the bed and stand in front of Reinhardt, your face nearly touching his beautifully hairy chest. Reinhardt giggles lightly as he wiggles his chest closer to your face. You feel a sudden wave of guilt hit you as your mind decides to spoil the moment. “ _ You’ve done nothing but cause them trouble, and now you think you deserve this kind of pampering?! You don’t deserve shit. They deserve far better than you, Just look at yourself, you’re absolutely horrendous. _ ”

You pull away slightly from Reinhardt, your eyes now downcast.

“Is something wrong Mäuschen?” Reinhardt asks caringly, a sense of worry tinging his normally confident voice.

“I....I’m nervous....” you say quietly “I’m scared I’m going to do something wrong....” Reinhardt pulls you into a warm embrace, your face now pressed into his massive pecs.

“Sweetie...Don’t be scared.” Reinhardt says softly, his hand gently rubbing your back “Just relax and let your Daddies take care of you.” Your face goes beet red at Reinhardt’s words, you had not expected them to be okay with you calling them Daddy. You then see Roadhog walk over and tousle your hair lightly.

“You are too cute baby” Roadhog coos softly “You’re gonna look even cuter when we’re done with you.” You feel the fire in your gut rage as Reinhardt picks you up and sits you down on his lap, with Roadhog sitting beside him. 

“Now Mäuschen, tell us what you want to do.” Reinhardt asks lovingly, placing a gentle kiss on your cheek “We’ve seen what you put down, so don’t feel embarrassed telling us. We want to make tonight special for you.”

You blush lightly as you twiddle your thumbs and try to work up the courage to respond.

“I.....it’s fine, y...you don’t have to w...worry about me.” you stammer out “It’s w....what you two want to d...do that is i...important.” You then feel Roadhog pick you up and place you down, your legs straddling his massive thigh.

“Ah ah ah.” Roadhog chides softly, holding his finger up to your lips “There will be no self deprecation, self loathing or anything like that tonight.” Roadhog then leans in close, his mask now just inches from your nose. “If we hear any of that tonight, your Daddies are going to have to  _ punish _ you baby.” Roadhog’s deep voice sends shivers down your spine, stoking the fire inside of you. Roadhog pulls his face back and places his hands on your shoulders.

“Now, what does are little mouse want?” Roadhog asks coyly, a devilish look in his eyes.

“Uhh......umm.......m..may.......” you stutter out slowly, still slightly afraid to be open about your desires “....m....may......I.......k.....kiss...Daddy’s......b...boots....?” You face goes bright red as a wave of shame washes over you, causing you to hide your face behind your hands.

“I.....I’m sorry....” you stammer out quickly “.....I...I’m sorry for wanting to d...do s...something so........weird....for being such a......freak”. You slowly move your hands from your face and see that Roadhog is staring down at you, his hands still resting on your shoulders.

“Now what did Daddy say about talk like that?” Roadhog asks bluntly, “Daddy’s gonna have to  _ punish _ their little mouse for being bad.” Your eyes grow wide as your heart starts to race.

“ _ What are they going to do to me? Are they going to hurt me? Abuse me?. _ ” As your mind starts to panic, you feel Reinhardt place you on his lap and embrace you from behind. You then see Roadhog retrieve a small vibrator from the table. Roadhog then looms over you, the vibrator held in one hand, the controls in the other. You shiver in anticipation as Roadhog sits down next to you and turns on the vibrator.

“Hehe, I think it’s time that our little mouse gets their  _ punishment _ .” Roadhog says devilishly, his voice low and dripping with lust.

You then feel him gently press the vibrator against your underwear. You squirm as he slowly drags it up and down, pressing it into your cloth covered clit. You moan and squirm, held in place by Reinhardt who is peppering your neck with kisses. Roadhog then turns the intensity up just a bit, causing you to stifle a loud moan. You bite your lip as he continues to tease you, the fire in your gut now a raging inferno.

“Now, if we hear anymore self deprecation from you” Roadhog growls softly, his voice reverberating in your chest “We won’t go so easy on you.” His words hit you like a ton of bricks, your mind racing, thinking that they were going to hurt you next time you made a mistake. You feel your body begin to shake as Roadhog turns off the vibrator, you try to stop yourself from apologizing, but your mind won’t be quiet.

“I’m sorry......” you say quietly “....please don’t hurt...me...” Reinhardt immediately turns you to face him, a look of concern on his scared face.

“Mäuschen.....” he sighs gently “We’re not going to hurt you, not at all.” Reinhardt pulls you in close, his face now pressed into your neck. “We aren’t mad at you, we love you dearly. We weren’t going to actually punish you liebling.” 

“You.......weren’t?” you say quietly.

“Of course not baby!” Roadhog interjects “We were going to pleasure you, tickle you, kiss you, cuddle you, do whatever it took to make you feel more comfortable with yourself. We would never hurt you.” You feel a sense of calm wash over you as Reinhardt holds you close, while Roadhog nuzzles his mask into your cheek, causing you to giggle. Reinhardt then pulls away, rubbing your cheek softly with his finger. 

“Let us make you feel good Mäuschen” Reinhardt coos softly “So don’t be scared to tell us what you want. You deserve to feel loved. You deserve to feel good.” You blush lightly and nod your head in agreement. Roadhog then leans in, his mask nearly pressing your ear.

“Do you still want to lick Daddy’s boots, Baby?” He teases devilishly. You blush as you gently nod your head yes. “Hehe, well Baby, they're all yours..” You slowly lower yourself off of the bed, now on your hands and knees in front of both Roadhog’s and Reinhardt’s massive black boots. You look up at your massive lovers as they both smile and nod for you to start. Nervously, you place a kiss on each one of the 4 boots, the leather cool to the touch. You then begin to lick each boot, kissing and nuzzling each one. You slowly make your way up to the top of each boot, kissing the nearest patch of open skin. 

“Hehe, you are too cute mäuschen” Reinhardt says lovingly, a slight chuckle in his voice “Does Mäuschen want what’s hiding in those boots?”. Your face goes beet red as Reinhardt and Roadhog let out a chuckle. 

“I think they do” Roadhog chuckles “Maybe they could give us a hand.” You immediately start untying the laces to each one of the boots, loosening them enough so that you can easily slide them off. Once you had got the last boot off, you neatly place them to the side and stare at your two massive lovers beautiful feet. They were huge, Reinhardt’s being longer while Roadhog’s were wider. They both were wearing beautiful black socks. You want to kiss them, touch them, lick them, smell them, do everything you had dreamt of doing with them. Even so, you hesitate, your own nerves and insecurities stopping you. Slowly you reach out a hand and gently touch Roadhog’s left foot, immediately pulling away when Roadhog lets out a low moan.

“S...sorry” you stammer out nervously “W...we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” You look up and see both your lovers looking down at you.

“Now what did we say about that type of talk Mäuschen?” Reinhardt asks, a slight tease in his voice.

“.......I would be ‘punished’ if either of you heard it from me.....” you respond softly, your face now flush. Roadhog then outstretches his hand and helps you to stand up. 

“I think our little mouse needs to be taught another lesson.” Roadhog growls softly.

“I think they do.” Reinhardt states in agreement, “And I know just what to do to them.” Roadhog suddenly scoops you up and plops you down in his lap. “Comfy in Daddy’s lap?” he asks sweetly. You nod your head, your face still flush. “Good....cause this tickle monster ain’t gonna go easy on you.” Roadhog’s hands then fly down to your sides and begin tickling them. You immediately begin to laugh and writhe uncontrollably as Roadhog continues to tickle you. Reinhardt then begins tickling your stomach, causing the laughter and wiggling to only increase. The two only relent when they see you’re gasping for air, letting you rest in Roadhog’s lap. Roadhog gently rubs your chest, making sure your breathing is coming back down to normal. Eventually your breathing calms down, at which point Reinhardt leans in a places a gentle kiss on your cheek.

“Feeling Better Mäuschen?” he asks gently.

“Yeah” you respond quietly. Reinhardt smiles and kisses your cheek again. Roadhog then picks you up and turns you around so you are now facing the massive junker.

“Now what does our little mouse want?” Roadhog asks softly, his hand rubbing your back. You look down at your hands as you try to gather the courage to respond. 

“ _ Should I say it?......Would they be okay with it? _ ” You question yourself, unsure of how your lovers would respond to your most intimate request. “ _ I......I trust them......They love me, and I know they’ll be gentle.........well, here goes nothing. _ ”

“Could I......” you respond slowly, your voice quiet and nervous, “.....Both of you.......me...”. Roadhog looks down at you, his hand now gently rubbing your cheek.

“Don’t be shy now Mäuschen.” Reinhardt interjects “We are here to make you feel wunderbar.” Your cheeks go flush as you try to respond again.

“C..can I...um.....both.......me..uh....same time.....” You stammer out, your answer no more cohesive than the last one. Roadhog gently tilts your head up so you are looking right at his mask.

“You can do it Baby.” he coos softly, his hand rubbing your cheek “I know it’s hard, but we’re here for you. Take a deep breath and tell us what you want.” You feel a slight burst of courage hit you. It’s now or never.

“I......I....” you say softly, tears forming in the corners of your eyes “I want to feel you both inside me. I....I want you both to be my......my first...” You cover your face with your hands as a wave of embarrassment hits you. “I..........I’m s...sorry.....” you stammer out nervously, fearful of how your two massive lovers would react to your request. Roadhog then lifts you up and holds you against his chest, your face now inches from his masks snout.

“Baby...” he sighs lovingly “We’d love to be your first. You’ve already felt our fingers in your sweet pussy, it shouldn’t be too hard to do the same with your cute little ass.” You blush as you slowly respond to the junker.

“..........I...meant more than your..fingers....” you mutter quietly “....I want you both to........fuck...me”.  You slowly look up at the massive junker who is staring down at you, a look of surprise visible through his mask. Suddenly, Roadhog pulls you into a tight embrace, gently swaying back and forth as he nuzzles his mask into your head.

“You’re so cute Sky.” he chuckles happily “I just want to eat you up!.” You smile and blush as he continues to snuggle you close. Eventually, he sets you down between him and Reinhardt, his hand running through your hair.

“I didn’t know Mäuschen was so dirty” Reinhardt teases as he pats your back gently, before leaning in close “But I love it.” You feel the heat in your stomach flare up as his deep voice sends shivers down your spine. Reinhardt lets out a hearty laugh as he sees you get flustered from his words.

“Mäuschen, you are too adorable... all flustered like that” he coos gently. You blush even more at the knight’s words. Roadhog then gently lays you down, his hand gently resting on your chest.

“We’re going to go nice and slow for you.” he says gently, his other hand slowly removing his mask “Get you nice and opened up before your daddies show you a real good time.” 

“If you feel uncomfortable, in pain or scared, use the Red,Yellow,Green system to tell us Mäuschen.” Reinhardt interjects sweetly “We want you to enjoy this, so don’t be afraid to tell us if something doesn’t feel right.” You gently nod your head as a sense of safety washes over you. You trust your lovers to be gentle, you know they won’t force anything, you know how much they truly love you. Reinhardt then gently places his hand on the waistband of your underwear.

“May I?” he asks sweetly.

You nod your head yes, with Reinhardt then slowly removing your underwear, leaving you fully exposed to your lovers. Reinhardt slowly caresses your now wet folds, drawing a moan from you. Roadhog retrieves a small bottle of lube and proceeds to coat his fingers before sliding his hand over your ass, teasing your tight entrance. You let out a small gasp at the sudden feeling of pressure.

“Now try to relax baby, Daddy’s gonna open you up nice a slow.” Roadhog murmurs in your ear. You relax your muscles as you feel Roadhog push one of his massive digits into you. The thick digit presses past your tight ring of muscles, causing you to gasp at the sudden feeling. Roadhog lets your body adjust to the intrusion before beginning to slowly push farther in. Reinhardt then begins to gently finger your tight cunt, his large digit hitting all the spots that made you see stars. The feeling of pressure and stretching from both of your lovers was incredible, causing you to moan and whimper in pleasure. Both of your massive lovers pepper you with kisses and praise, telling you how gorgeous you are, how well you were doing and how much they adored you. This slow pace continued for what felt like forever, both of your lovers stopping or slowing down whenever they felt you might be in pain or overwhelmed. Eventually, they both feel you are ready for a second digit.

“Tell me if it’s too much mein liebling” Reinhardt says softly as he slowly pushes a second finger into you. Your breath hitches as the pressure pushes you closer and closer to the edge, not helped by Roadhog’s massive fingers stretching your tight ass to it’s limits.

“I........I’m........s...so c..close....” you whimper out desperately “I’m....gonna....ah..ah..ah..” Roadhog leans in close, his lips nearly touching your ears.

“Cum for us Baby, show your daddies how good you feel.” He whispers softly. This sends you over the edge, your back arching as your holes clench around your lovers fingers. You scream out in pleasure as the orgasm rocks your body, sending waves of ecstasy crashing over you repeatedly, making fireworks go off behind your eyes. You slowly come down from the orgasm, your body covered in sweat, shaking and breathing heavily. Your breathing eventually calms, though your now soaking wet cunt feels so sensitive that you think any stimulation will immediately send you over the edge again. 

“You are so beautiful Mäuschen.” Reinhardt coos softly, his fingers still inside of you. A small whimper escapes your lips as he begins to move his fingers again, the sensitivity making every small movement feel so intense. Your lovers continue to slowly open you up, sending you over the edge again before they are finished. 

Eventually, both feel that you are ready to take them comfortably. The sudden feeling of emptiness makes you whimper lightly in disappointment. Your lovers then proceed to remove their jockstraps, revealing their massive erections. You can’t help but stare at their massive size and beauty, the fire in your gut raging as you imagine the feeling of both of them deep inside of you. Roadhog gently lifts you and lies down on his back with you resting on his stomach while Reinhardt hovers above you.

“We’ll go nice and slow for you baby.” Roadhog says lovingly, his massive cock pressing up against your now stretched asshole, “Tell us if it’s too much.” You nod your head as Roadhog kisses you gently, followed by Reinhardt. You then feel the tip of Roadhog’s massive cock press up against your entrance, causing you to moan. You unconsciously grind your hips against his tip, wanting to feel him inside so badly it aches. Slowly, Roadhog enters you, the prep work he had done making the process nearly painless. You gasp in pure bliss as you feel him slowly push deeper and deeper into you, making sure he wasn’t hurting you at all. After what feels like an eternity, Roadhog finally hilts himself inside of you. The feeling is pure bliss as his massive cock presses deep into your gut, causing a slight bulge to form when it is pushed all the way in. Roadhog peppers your neck with kisses and praise, telling you how well you were taking him, and how good you were making daddy feel. 

Just then, you feel Reinhardt press his massive erection against your dripping wet pussy.

“I’ll go nice and slow for you Mäuschen.” Reinhardt coos softly, his tip rubbing up against your wet folds, causing you to let out a soft moan. He slowly pushes in, this time the fit being a little more tight. Eventually, his massive head pops in and causes you to gasp in pleasure, nearly sending you over the edge. You feel his massive cock stretch you open more and more as he presses deeper and deeper,  making you writhe and moan loudly as he pushes past those certain spots that make you see fireworks behind your eyes. You then feel his hips pressed against yours, fully hilted inside of you. The feeling of having your two massive lovers both to the hilt inside of you is heavenly, you never want it to end. Slowly, both of them begin to gently pump in and out of you, keeping the pace slow and always checking if you were ok. Each slow drag against your insides made you moan louder and louder; you wanted more you needed more. 

“P........Please........m....m...more!...” you beg desperately “M.......make.....me.....yours....” Both of your lovers stopped and looked at you, astonished by how upfront you had been.

“Oh Baby, We’ll make you ours.” Reinhardt growls deeply, a look of absolute lust in his eyes, “We’re gonna make sure you know you’re ours and that we love you, and I think I know just the way to do it.” The fire in your gut raged into an inferno at Reinhardt’s words.

“We’re gonna fuck you into oblivion.” Roadhog whispers into your ear, his voice animalistic and dripping with lust, “You’re gonna ride your daddies fat cocks until you’re walking funny. You’re our little slut, our personal cum dump. We’re gonna fill you up with our hot seed and claim you as ours. Oh Baby, you’re in for one hell of a reaming.” Suddenly, both of your lovers begin fucking you harder and harder, their hips slamming against yours. The pace was brutal, with them pulling out until only a tiny bit of their fat tip was still inside of you and then slamming back to being fully hilted. All ability to form cohesive thoughts, sentences or even words was ripped away as the sheer ecstasy and pleasure took over. You look down and see that each time your lovers press deeper and deeper into you, a bulge forms, sometimes with one bulge compounding on top of the other. Throughout this brutal fucking, both of your lovers pepper your next with hickeys and bites, causing you to moan even louder, along with a near constant stream of dirty talk, telling you how good you looked pressed between them, getting fucked hard. The intense heat in your core only grew the harder and faster your lovers fucked you, pushing you closer and closer to your limit.

“I....I’m....ah...ah...c...close..” you whimper out breathlessly between moans and screams of pleasure. Your lovers must have also been close as the pace grew even harsher, their cocks pushing deeper and deeper, nearly to a point of it being painful. 

“I’m...coming...I’m coming..!” you wail as you approach climax. The names of your lovers must have left your mouth numerous times as you climaxed. You feel the intense waves of pleasure slam into you, arching your back, curling your toes and sending you screaming over the edge. You feel both your lovers drive themselves deep into you, holding you close as they fill you with their hot cum. You feel yourself being filled to the brim, only intensifying your orgasm as you dig your nails into Roadhog’s back. Slowly, you come down from your climax and see that there is a considerable bulge in your stomach. You gently press your hand against it and feel its warmth. Both Reinhardt and Roadhog join you and gently place their hands on the warm bulge. Slowly, Reinhardt pulls out of you, followed quickly by Roadhog. Their breathing is ragged as they look down at you, their cum now leaking from both of your now wrecked holes. You feel exhausted as Reinhardt gently picks you up and brings you into the bathroom, where a nice warm bath was waiting for you. Slowly, he lowers you in, the warm water soothing your aching muscles. Roadhog then join you and Reinhardt in the bathroom.

“You were amazing Mäuschen..” Reinhardt says lovingly, his hand caressing your cheek, “I hope we weren’t to rough on you.” You smile weakly as you try to respond,

“No, you both were amazing.” you sigh weakly, “I’ve never felt so amazing before.” Roadhog then gently leans in and kisses your forehead.

“You were perfect baby.” he coos gently, as he slowly lifts you out of the bath and wraps you in a towel, “I think what you need is some hugs and TLC.” You giggle lightly as he kisses your forehead before walking you back to the bed, Reinhardt in tow. Both of your lovers then help dry you and get you into a pair of nice pajamas, before tucking you under the blankets. You savor the warmth and softness of the blankets, making you almost forget how sore you were going to be the next morning. Reinhardt and Roadhog then join you under the covers, pressing themselves close, the feeling of being gently pressed between them wonderful.

“I love you Reinhardt, I love you Roadhog.” you say quietly “I love you both so much.” Reinhardt turns you so you’re facing him. “I love you Mäuschen.” he coos softly before placing a kiss on your lips. You then turn to face Roadhog, “I love you baby.” he sighs gently before also placing a soft kiss on your lips. They them both pull you into a warm embrace, the heat of their bodies lulling you to sleep. You loved them, they loved you, and you never wanted it to change. You smile softly as you drift to sleep between your two gorgeous lovers, safe and happy in their arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come after I have settled in London :D

**Author's Note:**

> The First few chapters are fairly short, they grow in length later on


End file.
